This pilot/exploratory study will investigate the role of involuntary job loss as a precipitating event for physical disability (functional decline) and changes in depressive symptoms among predisposed older workers, and will identify the subgroup(s) of older persons who are particularly vulnerable to these outcomes in the setting of involuntary job loss. The conceptual model underlying this research posits declines in health as a multifactorial process, affected by both predisposition and precipitating, or situational, events, such as involuntary job loss. At-risk subgroups will be identified according to individual predisposing risk factors and risk factors in combination. Identifying vulnerable subgroups is a necessary step in designing targeted interventions to prevent declines in health in the context of job loss. This research is based on data from four waves of the Health Retirement Survey (HRS), a NIA-funded, nationally representative sample of older adults in the United States. The analytic sample for this research will include 4,990 individuals, 496 (9.9%) of whom have experienced involuntary job loss.